


This fire in my skin

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Feanor è un sub inside), (light) femdom, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Fëanor e Nerdanel decidono di provare qualcosa di nuovo a letto.[Scritta per il @P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia su LiveJournal  
>  **Pairing** : Fëanor/Nerdanel,  
>  **Prompt** : pegging

Fëanáro si fidava di lei.   
Era la prima volta che facevano qualcosa del genere - _ma d’altronde, c’è sempre una prima volta, no?_ , si era detto- ma sapeva _quanto_ lei fosse attenta. Nerdanel non era tipo da non usare cautela. Era completamente nelle sue mani, ma sapeva che poteva fidarsi ciecamente.

 

Aveva il collo rigido- se ne accorse quando voltò la testa, e prese a stirarsi leggermente per sciogliere i muscoli. I suoi lunghi capelli neri caddero sul cuscino di fronte a lui, simili a rivoli d’inchiostro scuro. Prese un respiro profondo.

Fëanáro aveva le mani e le ginocchia appoggiate sul materasso, a quattro zampe, il respiro che si faceva sempre più irregolare mano a mano che udiva Nerdanel spostarsi dietro di lui, tra le sue gambe aperte. Non poteva vederla, ma poteva quasi _sentire_ il suo sorriso sornione, mentre indossava la sua ultima invenzione. Il suono delle cinghie che venivano assicurate attorno alle morbide cosce di lei -poteva quasi _vederla_ \- lo fece sospirare profondamente.

 

Era nato tutto per gioco, in realtà. Tempo prima, lui le aveva regalato un fallo di cuoio in modo che lei potesse divertirsi un po’ quando lui doveva partire per un lungo viaggio e lasciarla sola nella loro casa in Tirion. Nerdanel non solo aveva gradito il regalo, ma ne aveva anche recentemente proposto un altro utilizzo. Fëanáro non era stato sorpreso: sua moglie sapeva fin troppo bene quali punti del suo corpo stimolare per dargli piacere, come farlo sciogliere con il semplice tocco delle sue mani, così come lui sapeva quelli di lei.

 

Nerdanel non perse altro tempo. Fu con un certo sollievo che Fëanáro udì il suono di una boccetta che veniva stappata, e l’odore dell’olio di semi di lino gli stuzzicò le narici. Tirò nuovamente in avanti la testa.

Sentì il materasso spostarsi leggermente dietro di lui, ed ebbe solo il tempo di inspirare profondamente prima di sentire il dito di sua moglie scivolare nella sua apertura, muovendosi appena.

 

Fëanáro sentì un lungo brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, e le ginocchia tremargli per un istante. Il piacere gli si riverberò nell’inguine, e rimpianse di non potersi toccare. La sua eccitazione stava diventando impossibile da ignorare, quasi gli doleva per quanto era diventato duro.

 

- _Sssh, rilassati_ \- la voce di Nerdanel era carezzevole, e Fëanáro appoggiò la sommità del capo al cuscino, tentando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore impazzito. Cosa che divenne impossibile, quando lei prese lentamente a muovere il dito dentro di lui, curvandosi contro le sue pareti interne per prepararlo, strofinandosi contro la sua prostata. Non poté trattenere un gemito.

- _Ssssh_ \- il tono di lei era calmo, e Fëanáro sentì la sua mano posarsi sulla natica destra, i suoi polpastrelli resi duri dal lavoro che massaggiavano la pelle nuda. Inspirò profondamente, desiderando sentire le dita callose di sua moglie chiuse attorno alla sua erezione, e iniziare a muoversi leggermente, dal basso verso l’alto …

Sentì Nerdanel insinuare la punta di un altro dito dentro di lui, e venne in fretta strappato dalle sue fantasticherie. Il lubrificante che si era spalmata sulle dita le impedì che ci fosse qualsiasi resistenza.

 

Fëanáro ora aveva il fiato corto, poteva sentire _oh così bene_ i polpastrelli di lei che scavavano incessantemente, stuzzicando la sua prostata, allargandolo ed aprendolo e massaggiando ogni singolo punto sensibile in lui ... Aveva la schiena scossa dai brividi, e la sua eccitazione più che mai richiedeva attenzioni. Gettò in avanti la testa e emise un gemito basso e prolungato.

 

Sentì la mano di Nerdanel spostarsi sulla sua schiena, accarezzandogli la spina dorsale. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendola ritirare le dita, con delicatezza, senza fargli del male. Per qualche istante, privato del suo tocco, si sentì stranamente _vuoto_ , e più che mai desiderò che lei lo penetrasse.

 

-Sei pronto?- sussurrò Nerdanel. Fëanáro mormorò un secco _sì_ tra i denti, premendo le palme delle mani contro il materasso. Voleva solo sentirla dentro di sé, così come era stato dentro di lei innumerevoli volte. Inspirò profondamente.

 

Nerdanel appoggiò le mani sul suo bacino, e Fëanáro ebbe solo il tempo di un battito di cuore prima di sentire la punta del fallo, cosparsa di lubrificante, premere contro la propria apertura. Udì Nerdanel emettere un gemito, e la sentì dare un affondo coi fianchi, entrando in lui in un unico colpo. Una scarica di piacere gli attraversò le membra, il cuore che gli martellava assordante nelle orecchie. Bruciava come fuoco quel contatto, ma era una sensazione _oh così piacevole_ saperla dentro di sé, sentirla premere contro di lui in quel modo … 

 

Nerdanel gemette sommessamente, dando un altro colpo ed avanzando sempre più dentro di lui. Fëanáro la sentì chinarsi su di lui, afferrandogli una spalla in preda al piacere, le unghie che scavavano solchi nella sua pelle, i suoi seni morbidi premergli contro la schiena. 

 

-Ti amo- mugolò lei contro il suo orecchio, prima di posargli un bacio sulla scapola. Fëanáro si lasciò andare a un gemito, ogni affondo di lei dentro di lui gli procurava brividi lungo la spina dorsale e gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene. _Ah, Nerdanel …_

 

Sentiva il sudore scorrere lungo la sua spina dorsale, aveva la bocca arida per il piacere. Nulla contava più, a parte lei che affondava sempre di più dentro di lui, là dove si concentrava tutto il calore, i gemiti sommessi di lei contro il suo orecchio, le sue mani che si aggrappavano al suo corpo, fameliche … 

Non la vedeva, ma riusciva ad immaginarla, oh così vivida nella sua mente, i lunghi capelli rossi che le ricadevano sulle spalle, i grandi occhi verdi spalancati e le pupille dilatate per il piacere, le guance arrossate e le sue labbra, le sue labbra oh così dolci, leggermente socchiuse …

 

- _Istarnië_ :- sussurrò tra i denti. Adorava chiamarla con quel nome, quel nome che le aveva dato quando erano più giovani, e le loro mani si sfioravano nella fucina del padre di lei. 

- _Fëanáro_ \- la sentì strofinare il viso contro la sua nuca, i capezzoli turgidi che premevano contro la sua schiena. Era ormai sdraiata su di lui, e Fëanáro doveva reggere il peso di lei oltre che il proprio, si sentiva le braccia indolenzite, ma non importava, non importava … contava solo la bocca avida di lei sulla sua pelle, i soffici capelli ramati di lei che gli sfioravano le spalle, i fianchi di lei che battevano contro le sue natiche ad ogni affondo, il sentirla così vicino a sé, dentro di sé … 

 

Non pensava di poter provare più piacere di così, ma scoprì di sbagliarsi quando lei aprì la sua mente a lui, i loro fëar che divennero un’unica cosa. La _sentì_ , sentì tutto il piacere che lei provava, come affondava in lei mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, quella vampata di calore che li faceva ardere di desiderio … 

 

Fëanáro strinse i denti, sentendo quella vampata propagarsi fin nel suo inguine, così desideroso del tocco di lei da farlo gemere di dolore. Era quasi una tortura, sentirla muoversi sopra di sé, dentro di sé, e non avere le mani di lei attorno alla sua eccitazione …. 

 

Nerdanel lo _sentì_ , sentì il suo desiderio come fosse il proprio, come sempre quando i loro fëar erano un’unica cosa. Le sue mani si spostarono, dai fianchi di lui fino al suo ventre, carezzandogli per un attimo l’ombelico prima di scivolare sul suo inguine. Fëanáro emise un gemito basso, gutturale, nel sentire la mano di lei chiudersi attorno a lui. Digrignò i denti, quando le dita callose di lei presero ad accarezzarlo, sfiorandolo lentamente per tutta la lunghezza, poteva sentire _oh così bene_ il calore dei suoi polpastrelli induriti, che conosceva ormai tanto bene … E per poco non gli sfuggì un urlo, quando la mano di lei prese a muoversi, su e giù, _su e giù_ , senza mai smettere, fino a quando non lo portò al culmine dell’eccitazione. 

 

Venne con un urlo, che nemmeno i denti stretti riuscirono a soffocare del tutto. Si riversò contro le dita di sua moglie che ancora lo stringevano, luci bianche che pulsavano contro le pareti delle sue palpebre abbassate. L’ondata di piacere lo avvolse in un istante, prima di ritirarsi e di lasciarlo sudato ed ansimante, col cuore che batteva a mille, e col fuoco che ancora gli ardeva nei lombi. Tirò ancora un respiro profondo, ed affondò la testa nel cuscino.

 

Non ci volle molto prima che anche Nerdanel raggiungesse il culmine del piacere, dietro di lui. La sentì urlare il suo nome, prima che perdesse forza e allentasse la presa con cui lo teneva stretto. La sentì uscire da lui con un rumore viscido, ed affondare tra le coltri del materasso.

 

Fëanáro si lasciò finalmente cadere sui cuscini, i muscoli indolenziti delle braccia lo ringraziarono per il cambio di posizione. Si sistemò un cuscino sotto la schiena, quel tanto che bastava per incrociare lo sguardo di Nerdanel, che stava ancora prendendo fiato.

Il cuore gli mancò un battito, ancora, nel vedere quanto fosse bella in quel momento, gli occhi verdi resi vitrei dall’estasi, le guance paonazze e i capelli rossi sconvolti, i seni che si alzavano ed abbassavano sotto la pelle liscia e morbida, pure con ancora addosso quellle ridicole cinghie che assicuravano il fallo. Espirò profondamente, ed allungò una mano per sfiorarle la guancia, morbida come un petalo di rosa sotto le sue dita. Nerdanel strofinò il viso contro di lui, deliziata dal contatto.

Fëanáro si sporse e la afferrò per le spalle, posando le labbra sulle sue, in quel bacio vorace che bramavano entrambi fin dal primo momento. Le riempì le labbra di piccoli morsi, sentendola gemere sommessamente contro la sua bocca, quando le loro lingue si sfiorarono. Si strinse a lei, non gli importava se aveva ancora addosso la sua invenzione, era inebriante sentire nuovamente la sua pelle morbida contro di sé, i suoi capelli soffici sotto le dita … E lei rispose famelica al suo bacio, tirandogli i capelli pur di tenerlo stretto a sé. 

 

Si staccarono solo per respirare, e lei lo guardò negli occhi, una scintilla divertita in quelle iridi verdi. Gli prese una ciocca di capelli e se la arricciò attorno alle dita. 

-Direi che ti è piaciuto- sussurrò, una nota maliziosa nella voce. Fëanáro le strinse i fianchi. -Ne dubitavi? 

Era stato curioso dell’effetto che avrebbe potuto avere su di lui, sì, ma non ne era sorpreso. Lei sapeva _benissimo_ come eccitarlo, come strappargli ogni autocontrollo, come alimentare le fiamme della passione in lui. Ed era stato _eccitante_ constatarlo.

 

-Lo so- lei si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per dargli un piccolo bacetto sulla guancia. - E non sarà l’unica volta, questa, sai?

-Oh, sì- Fëanáro la strinse a sé, lasciando che affondasse il viso contro la spalla. - Non vedo l’ora.

**Author's Note:**

> Istarnië: letteralmente, "donna saggia". Nella History of Middle Earth, si dice fosse il nome di Nerdanel nelle primissime versioni, nel mio headcanon, è un nome (epessë), che Fëanor le dà quando sono giovani, ammirato dalla sua intelligenza.  
> Questa fic è ambientata dopo il loro matrimonio, ma prima della nascita di Maedhros.


End file.
